Sensor assemblies, particularly microswitch assemblies, are used to sense contact of different machine parts. For example, in vending machines for vending beverage cans and the like, a microswitch is used to detect when an item is purchased from the vending machine, so that the purchaser is billed properly for the item.
These sensors thus rely on some actuator moving with respect to the sensor to cause operation of the sensor. In the case of a microswitch, for example, proper functioning of the sensor depends on some actuator striking a lever or button or some other mechanism on the microswitch. The object that strikes the microswitch must travel some distance during the striking motion and properly strike the microswitch mechanism at the end of the travel. One problem with such sensors is that in real life there are many tolerances and inaccuracies during manufacturing and use that can result in malfunctioning of the object-to-sensor strike. For example, the object may not strike the sensor enough to operate it, or worse, may not strike it at all. Alternatively, the object may overstrike the sensor, that is, strike it too hard and cause damage thereto. Alternatively, instead of the object striking the sensor, some other part may become misaligned and strike the sensor and cause false operation thereof.